Newspaper Articles
by kayleighjo312
Summary: A collection of newspaper articles for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry forums school Newspaper.


**Written for Hogwarts Newspaper**

**Prompts used: (Headline) Fire devastates Godrics Hollow**

**(Emotions) Fearful and Nervous**

**FIRE DEVASTATES GODRICS HOLLOW**

_**As reported by Kayleigh Brittain**_

Desperately wading through neck-high sludge surrounded by trash, rubble and filth, a now homeless couple begin the search for their belongings hours after a catastrophic fire savaged the historic village, Godrics Hollow.

The blaze in Godric Grydfindors namesake village, started at approximately 9:50pm on Thursday evening and obliterated the residential district through the night. Destroying hundreds of houses, shops and even the Village Church.

Aurors were reportedly on the scene within minutes of the fast spreading fire staring however it had already set ablaze much of the hamlets residences.

They battled through the night to put out the fire and now all that remains are blackened ruins of the buildings, that once stood tall.

Homeless residents are now left to sift through the charred carnage and wade across dirty pools of debris around their blackened, wrecked homes as attempts are made by residents to recover anything valuable or reuseable.

Although no casualties have yet been reported, the blaze gutted around 100 houses and businesses, leaving hundreds of people now homeless.

The Village of Godrics Hollow is no stranger to tragedy, in 1981 James and Lilly Potter were struck down in their home, they were young,in their prime. Their young son, Harry survived the attack. He remains the only person ever to have survived the killing curse.

He ended the war that day as he did again only a few weeks ago.

Now he once more faces this new devastating blow.

The Ministry of Magic has, as of yet, given no comment on the fire in this historical village, however they were quick to quash the rumors of death eater involvement.

"There is nothing to suggest that any Dark Wizards played any part in last nights events, we urge people to remain calm whilst we carry out our investigations" A ministry spokesperson assured.

However, as this reporter has uncovered, the people are not convinced.

I visited with Mr Robert Jenkins at St Mungoes and this is his account of the events "I was walking through the graveyard, visiting my mums grave when I noticed the sky light up. Well, I knew we had this coming, everyone is celebrating but I knew it wasn't over yet. The neighborhood quickly succumbed to the orange flames. I ran to get my wife but it had got my house. I managed to grab her and apparate here"

Mr Jenkins wife is receiving treatment for second degree burns here in the renowned hospital along with many of the villages residents.

Another witness, who prefers to remain anonymous, has claimed that he saw the perpetrators start the deadly blaze.

"I was sitting by the fire, nights are getting chilly see. I saw an orange flash just across the way. The flames were unmistakable, the fire was a cursed one. I ran to the window to get a look who was messing with such a thing. What I saw scared me, three men stood staring at the remains of the Potter house, their wands, in their outstretched arms, flames spewing out of them. The fire had engulfed the little cottage and had already started spreading to the one next door. The men were laughing, cackling almost. Shouting loudly "He'll be back, The Dark Lord will rise again soon, just like before"

Well that terrified me, it did. A few weeks is all its been, we've only just got our freedom back and now this happens. I hid behind my curtains watching them. I didn't see their faces but I'd eat my hat if they weren't death eaters"

This new information, if accurate, is chilling. It seems that death eaters do remain at large, still tormenting us, even if our government would have us believe otherwise

Similar feelings are being echoed throughout residents who have lost the homes. No one could deny the evil which has once again tainted their town. Emotions are running high, though the people are fearful and nervous, they are also angry with the Ministry for not acknowledging what is before their eyes.

Sheila Booth sends this message to our newly appointed minister Kingsley Shacklebot

"I've lost my home, my cat, my whole life. I am scared. We need you to do something instead of pretending everything is Hunky Dory. It is not, we still live in dangerous times and you are not doing enough to protect your people!"

Whilst nothing can undo the hurt and loss that has been caused we can all learn from these dark events that have taken place. The wizarding community remains at risk and each and every one of us must remain, for now, vigilant.


End file.
